1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system and method for file coordination among multiple processes and file presenters.
2. Description of the Related Art
File coordination refers generally to mechanisms for ensuring that files accessed by multiple different processes remain consistent. For example, if a first user and a second user attempt to open the same file on a network, file coordination techniques may be used to ensure that the file is not modified in an inconsistent manner.
File coordination techniques used in current file systems, however, are fairly simplistic. For example, if one user or process is currently accessing a file, many current file systems will either prevent a second user or process from opening the file, or will only allow the second user or process to open the file in a “read-only” mode. Only after the first user or process closes the file is the second user permitted to modify, move or delete the file. These file coordination techniques are inefficient to the extent that it would be possible to synchronize reading and writing access multiple users or processes. Moreover, existing mechanisms are incapable of notifying a process which is currently accessing a file to stop accessing the file or notifying other processes to write to a file.
Consequently, more advanced techniques for file coordination and synchronization are needed.